


sides of a coin

by Anonymous



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Incest, Background Het, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Het Relationship, Coming Out, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Developing Friendships, Drug Use, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gen, Implied Underage Drug Use, Kinfic, M/M, Male Friendship, No Incest, No Slash, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sal Fisher, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Not a Love Story, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Self-Denial, Smoking, Step-siblings, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Emotional Tension, not techincally incest but i feel like i should tag it, two dumbasses hotboxing a treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Side A: Larry knew he was kinda fucked up, but this isn't part of that. He tells his best friends how he feels.Side B: Larry knew he was kinda fucked up, but he didn't think he could go this far. He keeps it bottled up.





	1. acceptance

He has his friends over for pizza when he finally decides to spill his guts.

"So uh," he starts through a mouthful of pepperoni and olive, "we're all down with The Gays, right?"

"Yeah," Sal replies. His prosthesis is sitting on the coffee table so he can eat. "We are all love Todd."

Todd nods in agreement. "And I love all of you."

"So, if more than one of us were gay, that'd be okay?"

"Of course." Ash reaches for another slice of cheese and peppers. "I think I'm bisexual, actually," she adds.

"Oh, cool." Sal gives her a smile. 

"Welcome to the club," Todd says, and gives her a thumbs up.

"Does that make me the only trans one?" Sal folds his arms and puffs out his chest. "Nice."

"Oh, shit, should we not be calling you-?"

"Nah, Sally's still fine." He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm nonbinary, actually. And pan."

Todd tilts his head. "Do you want us to use different pronouns?"

"Uh, 'he' is still cool, I guess? Or they? I don't really care."

"Good to know."

Larry's heart is thumping in his chest. They all say it so easily, but he can see the way Sal's hands are shaking as he goes back to eating his pizza. He swallows.

"I'm gay," he finally confesses.

"Congrats." Ash pauses. "Hey, that means they're all not-straight." She raises her pizza in the air. "To being gay!"

"To being gay!" They all cheer, and continue to eat and talk about nothing.


	2. hidden track: catalyst

He feels lighter now that he's said it; he feels freer. He can casually comment on the ass of a guy in the hall to Sal, and Sal will laugh and agree, or tell him he has no taste. Ash makes him a button with the Sanity's Fall logo on a rainbow background, which he pins to his backpack with pride. He exchanges knowing looks with Todd in their shared Sex Ed class, and Neil even starts saying 'hi' to him more, though they don't see each other often.

But he knows his mother.

Lisa is an accepting woman; she was the first one he told, and she'd hugged him and told him how proud she was, and how much she loved him. Nothing had changed between them, but he sees the change in her.

"Mom," he says one afternoon while he's blowing off his history homework, "are you and Henry . . . a  _thing_ now?"

Lisa laughs and gives him a sheepish smile. "What gave me away?"

"Well, he was here yesterday morning when I woke up to piss, for one. And he was only wearing his boxers. I'm not that dumb."

She finishes loading the dishwasher and sits at the kitchen table with her son. "Are you okay with it?"

He shrugged. "I want you to be happy, y'know? If Henry makes you happy, then yeah. I'm more than okay with it."

"Lar-Bear-"

" _Mom_." He smiles. "I'm serious."

"I am, too." She kisses him on the head.

He wiggles his pencil between his fingers and bites his lip. "Am I gonna have to call him Dad?"

"Of course not, Lar. Not unless you want to."

He smiles faintly, but there's a pit in his stomach when he catches a glance of a messy doodle of Sal's face. He'd done it from memory, down to the last rippling scar. He wants to kiss each one as Sally laughs and tells him he's being ridiculous, but not to stop.

He shakes his head, pushing the fantasy away. "'S stupid," he mutters, shoving the notebook into his backpack and stalking off to his room.


	3. denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this before learning that the game is set in the 90's ;A;

He doesn't want things to change.

After they've all graduated high school, Sally still comes down to the basement most days, or Larry goes up to his apartment. They play video games, watch TV, listen to music; Sal even starts playing the guitar.

He can't help but watch the way Sal's fingers so deftly pick the strings. He can play a few songs now, and Larry thinks he's incredible. Almost better than Sanity's Fall, sometimes. Particularly when he plays slower, gentler tunes; just something for his hands to do while he thinks, he says, but he never says what he's thinking about.

He doesn't want things to change, but Sal's going off to college soon.

"You look like a dodo bird," Sal says to him while they're both high in the treehouse.

"And you look like Deadpool."

"Hey!"

"What?" He smirks. "I'd bang Ryan Reynolds in a fuckin' heartbeat."

Sal punches his arm and laughs. Larry studies the way his smile pulls the scars on his mouth and cheeks taught. The corners of his eyes crinkle with laughter, and his real eye seems to sparkle through the drugged-out haze. God, what he wouldn't do to . . . 

He frowns and takes another hit.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just, uh." He scrambles for an excuse. "Thinkin' about my dad."

He wonders if he would have minded his son being gay.

He wonders if, were he still around, his mom would have ever fallen for Henry. If Sal would ever have been his brother. If maybe he could have stood a chance.

Something dark living in the pit of his stomach tells him that Sal deserves so,  _so_ much better than what he could ever offer, and he can't help but feel like it's right.

(He wonders if Sal would be better off with him gone.)


End file.
